


chlonette oneshot I don't know how to make a title #1

by alexaswritesup



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaswritesup/pseuds/alexaswritesup
Summary: she always slept with arms around her, keeping her warm and safe.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	chlonette oneshot I don't know how to make a title #1

"I'm tired."

Marinette looked up from her sketchbook to see Chloé laying face down in her bed. She rolled her eyes fondly at the blonde and smiled a small smile.

"I told you to sleep ahead without me. I'm just gonna finish these for my portfolio," blue eyes glared at her though it wasn't much of a glare as Chloé's eyes drooped heavily.

"That means no cuddles," she whined and sat up. Her hair was in a mess from...their other activities prior. 

Marinette sighed and closed her sketchbook, telling herself she can finish them in the morning and climbed in the bed next to her sleepy girlfriend. Arms wrapped around her and she could feel Chloé's breath against her neck as the blonde snuggled further.

"Honey...," Chloé whispered and Marinette hummed to say she was listening.

"You need proper sleep,"

"Chlo, I'm almost finished with my sketches-"

"Exactly."

"So pulling two or three all nighters would give me enough time-"

"When's the due date, Darling?"

"....next month."

Chloé gave a hum as she snuggled into her girlfriend's warmth. "Plenty of time, darling. We should go to the spa tomorrow and have dinner at your favorite restaurant. I'll tell Jean to make a reservation for two," Marinette sighed as she ran her hands through her girlfriend's. She smiled nonetheless, her heart melting at her girlfriend's concern.

"Chlo, we can celebrate after we know if I passed-"

"Oh shush, we can celebrate that later. And as a professional of fashion you are absolutely exceptional, darling."

"Yeah, but-"

"No more arguments. We're going to the spa and dinner tomorrow. My treat," Marinette giggled at her girlfriend's effort in making her take a break. She was bossy at times but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially Chloenette trash


End file.
